The One with the Mouse
by AwfulFall
Summary: CHAPTER 3 NOW UP! Joey and Rachel discover a mouse living in their apartment. Ross tries to save money by clipping coupons.
1. Prologue Opening Credits

**The One with the Mouse**

It's night time in Joey's apartment and it's oddly messy for this time of the night. Joey's in the kitchen looking for something to snack on. He opens up the cupboard and rifled through it. Then, he spots something moving behind an opened box of Raisenettes.

"Oh, Raisenettes" Joey said excitedly as he reached for the box forgetting about what he saw moving before. Just as he grabs the box of old chocolates, a mouse scurries past his hand towards the other side of the cupboard. Joey lets out a girlish scream and slams the door shut.

Rachel runs out of her room "What! What is it?" she exclaimed. Joey faced her and pointed the closed cupboard. "There's a mouse in there!" he said sounding oddly frightened.

"A what?" Rachel asked in disbelief and she walked towards the cupboard where Joey was standing. "A mouse! There's a mouse in the cabinet!" yelped Joey. Rachel put her hand on the cupboard handle and opens it "Joey, there's isn't a mouse in the apart-"she screamed wildly and shuts the door in an instant.

"Oh my god Joey there's a mouse in the cupboard!" she whined. "I know!" Joey agreed. "Well, what are you gonna do about it?" he continued. "Me! You're the man you should be the one doing something, not me!" she replied.

"The hell if I am, I hate mice. They're all small and weird looking." Joey shivered. "Then what then, we can't just leave it there." Asked Rachel, Joey walked over to the unit grabbed a roll of grey duct tape that was sitting on top of the television. He tosses it at Rachel, she catches it. "What am I supposed to do with this?" she asked. "Tape it up! I'm going to bed." Joey said as he walked into his room and slammed the door. "Bu-"she said just as he shut the door. She stood there bewildered.

**OPENING CREDITS**


	2. In Central Perk

_In Central Perk…_

Monica and Chandler are sitting on the couch, Joey is sitting at the small table to their left. Phoebe is playing a song on her guitar for the café.

She sings…

"Chandlers not gay

Chandlers not gay

Even though he took a mime class

Chandler isn't gay….yea right"

Chandler shakes his head "no" and mouths "I'm not.." Monica rubs his hand and smiles. Joey is watching Chandler and asks "Dude, you took a mime class?" Chandler fidgets in his seat "No! It wasn't a mime class, it was a movement class." Joey raises his eyebrows "Whatever dude, you took a mime class." He snickered.

Chandler looks blankly at Joey. Just then, Rachel walks into the coffee house. She's carrying a small brown paper bag. "Alright Joey, I bought the mouse trap and…are you sure that mice like jam?" She pulls a small jar out of the bag. Joey leans over and grabs it from her "No, that's for me." He said as he opened the jam and began to spread it on the top of his muffin.

"You guys have a mouse in your apartment?" asked Phoebe, who was now sitting opposite of Joey. "Yeah, it scared the hell out of us last night" said Rachel. Monica interrupted, "Oh, that was you screaming?" she asked. "Oh no, that was Joey…" Rachel replied.

Joey looked at her, eyebrows raised "Hey! I didn't run off, I walked. It was late and I was tired. I'm a growing boy and I need my sleep god dammit!" he said as he took a bite from his muffin.

"Yeah well, whatever. I need to go to Ross' right now, do you think you can handle setting up the mouse trap?" asked Rachel. "What? A mouse trap, that's so inhumane, what did the mouse ever do to you?" Phoebe cut in. "It my Raisenettes is what he did." Joey said defensively. "That's still no reason to kill it. How would you like it if I killed you?" she answered back.

The gang looked at her strangely. "Well, dead or not I just want it out of the house!" Rachel said. "Yeah, they're weird looking and they give me the creeps" Joey added. "You're scared of mice?" asked Monica. "Yeah, ever since he seen Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles he's been freaked out by mice." Chandler joked. "Dude, that mouse knew karate." Joey argued.

"Okay yeah, here's the mouse trap, Can you please get it done?" Rachel asked as she gave Joey the paper bag with the mousetrap. "Yeah, I'll do it…" he said, sounding like he really didn't want to.

With that Rachel left the Coffee house. Joey looked to Monica "Hey Mon?" he asked. "Yeah, I'll do it for you." She answered.


	3. Ross' Apartment

Ross' Apartment…

Ross is sitting on his couch cutting up a newspaper. In front of him are a stack of small pieces he's already cut and another newspaper.

The door opens, it's Rachel. "Hey Ross…" she says, but she looks a bit confused. He's still cutting up the newspaper, he looks content. "uhh...what are you doing?" she asked as she walked over for a closer look.

"I'm saving 15 cents on Laundry Detergent." He answered back. He's finished cutting the piece out of the paper and places it on top of the stack with the others. "I figure, why waste all this money when I can be clipping these coupons and save! It's smart thinking! And they have coupons for everything!"

"All what money, Ross? It's 15 cents." She said as she picked up the stack of coupons he had already clipped. "It adds up!" he remarked. "Let's see who's laughing last when I save money and your broke." He continued. "Oh yeah, I'm sure you'll be laughing and I'll feel so bad" Rachel said sarcastically. "You bet you will." He answered.

She's shuffling through the coupons and stops at one. "Why do you have a coupon for Tampons?" she wondered. "Oh, it's for 23 cents off." He said and then went back to his clipping. "Okay…You do know that these are for women, right?" she said. "Yes, I know, but you never know when someone is going to need one, then who's the hero? Me!" Ross replied.

"You're a regular superman. Anyway, I came for that universal remote you were talking about. Joey's been going crazy without a remote…and now even more so with the mouse." She said. "Oh yeah, I have it, give me a second" he answered as he walked into the hallway that led to his bed room. "You guys have a mouse in your apartment?" he said from the bedroom. "Yeah, it's huge too! We're setting a trap for it today." She answered. Ross walked out of the bedroom with a small box in his hand. It was the universal remote.

"You know in 1999 a mouse was successfully cloned. Thanks of course to Stem Cell research. It's interesting because…" Ross explained. "Oh Ross just give me the damn remote!" Rachel cut him off and snatched the remote out of his hands. "Well, I thought it was interesting…" he went on. "Whatever, thanks for the remote." Rachel said as she walked out the door.

The door shut.

"Some people just don't share the same thirst for knowledge as I do." He said to himself. "Oh well…" he sat back down on his couch and continued cutting up his coupons.


End file.
